


not the best time for a blowjob

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [44]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>desiprincess asked:<br/>Oh fuck oh fuck. Please and thank you :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the best time for a blowjob

Blaine grips the sheets tighter and tugs them towards him, trying to be as quiet as he can be. This was such a fucking bad idea, but it had _seemed_ really important at the time. Sebastian in a suit with a single strip of light pink tie, they were pulling eachother close on the dance floor, _so close._ Arms squeezing one another, Sebastian’s breath on his ear, his neck, goosebumps trailing over skin and lips brushing along his hairline.

His boyfriend’s hands traveling down his lower back, right above his ass.

Fucking _awful_ idea.

They’re at Sebastian’s mother’s wedding reception. At her house. A gorgeous tall structure with a large backyard that was turned into a gorgeous set of tables, a dance floor and open bar. Large streaming twinkle lights from trees, swooping white fabric and absolutely amazing food.

“Third times the charm.” Sebastian had murmured sarcastically as his mother threw back the bouquet of flowers over her shoulder for someone to catch. It had somehow managed to hit Blaine right on the top of his head and he hadn’t been able to stop sneezing for an hour.

But hey, symbolism is smack in the face like that sometimes.

Not taking an allergy tablet before he spends all day outside for a wedding reception was a mistake but letting Sebastian tug him upstairs into one of the spare bedrooms while he blows him is a terrible _awful idea that feels so fucking good._

He rocks forward on the bed towards Sebastian’s mouth, fingers gripping the sheets and messing them up far beyond repair.

“Shh.” Sebastian pulls back after a moment, sucking a hickey into his thigh. “Quiet.” He smirks up at him, licking his red slick lips.

“If you want me to be quiet you need to keep your lips off my dick.” Blaine snaps halfheartedly, a sharp moan following as Sebastian drags his tongue over his balls.

“But you’re so close.” Sebastian teases, taking his tip back into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck.”_

Sebastian smirks and takes him deep, making him cum hard and fast. His entire body snaps up into his mouth, nearly choking his boyfriend. He comes down slow, a heated ache swirling in his belly and his veins. The taller pulls back with a slow grin, licking his lips.

“Think we have time for anything else?” Sebastian asks, glancing down at his hand brushing the swell of Blaine’s ass.

“If we do anything else I’m not going to be able to look at your grandmother in the face.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes playfully, allowing Blaine to redress himself and sit up on the bed. He fixes his tie with gentle touches, pressing kisses along his dark pink cheeks.


End file.
